Alice In Musicland (Vocaloid-UTAU Parody)
by Icchi-chan
Summary: Alice in Musicland Versi UTAU. Melenceng dari lagu asli, OOC. Author newbie, First fic. Cover image bukan punyaku.


Salam Kenal, aku author baru. dan untuk memudahkan nulis, aku bakalan bikin songfic aja dulu :D dan karena aku baru disini, harap maklum kalo banyak typo ya :D

Disclaimer: Vocaloid Bukan punyaku

Warning: OOC, (kayaknya) Typo, Gaje, Gak sesuai sama lagu asli, lirik diubah semaunya, Oneshoot kepanjangan, Newbie.

* * *

**(Author POV)**

Di suatu tempat, tersebutlah seorang gadis bernama Kasane Teto. Ia hanyalah gadis biasa yang tinggal di dunia biasa. Tapi semua berubah ketika...

.

.

Negara Api Menyerang #plak#

Bercanda! Semua berubah ketika dia memasuki dunia seperti Wonderland, tapi Wonderland yang ini sedikit berbeda...

**(Teto POV)**

Aku terhempas ke tanah setelah memasuki lubang aneh itu. Tadi aku melihat seseorang dengan kuping kelinci dan aku mengejarnya hingga masuk ke lubang. Kukira aku bisa mengejarnya, tapi dia berlari terlalu cepat. Dan aku sendirian disini, berjalan ke padang rumput. Tak beberapa lama, aku mendengar suara musik dan suara orang bernyanyi...

"Ticka-Tocka-Ticka-Tocka aku harus cepat atau aku akan terlambat! Oh, Ticka-Tocka-Ticka-Tocka aku harus segera bergegas!"

Penasaran, aku mendekati suara itu. Dan aku melihat seseorang berkuping kelinci tadi, sedang berlari-larian.

"Hey, Siapa namamu, Apa yang membuatmu begitu terburu-buru? Apakah kamu mempunyai janji dengan seseorang?", Tanyaku.

"Ah, Namaku Luna Amane, dan ya, aku mempunyai janji dengan sesorang yang sangat penting dan kalau soal waktu, dia cukup keras!", Dia menjawab sembil bernyanyi.

"Seburuk itukah?"

"Ya, Tentu saja! Karena Dia adalah sang Ratu!"

Entah darimana, muncul gambar sang ratu, dan musik seketika berubah. Dasar setting musik plin-plan, jangan ganti lagu seenaknya!

Begitu gambar itu pergi, Musik berubah lagi. Dan gadis bernama Luna itu mulai mondar mandir lagi sambil bernyanyi

"Aku sudah terlalu lama membuang waktu. Kalau kau ingin berbicara, Katakan saja esok hari!"

"Tunggu sebentar! Aku ingin bertanya, Kenapa di saat seperti ini kau masih bernyanyi dengan riangnya?" aku mulai mengikuti iramanya dan ikut bernyanyi.

"Karena ini adalah dunia musik!" oke, dia membuatku bingung.

"Dunia Musik?"

"Ya, Maksudku Musicland!"

"Ini wonderland!"

"Karena kita sekarang berada di Musicland!"

Aku melihat sekeliling. Ini Musicland?

"Baiklah, aku permisi dulu, sampai jumpa, sampai bertemu lagi!" lanjutnya.

"Tunggu!" aku menghentikannya, tapi dia keburu pergi. Haaah...

Aku melanjutkan perjalanan ke hutan. Haah, ini pasti dunia yang aneh. Kira-kira apa yang akan muncul nanti ya?

"Ojou-san!" aku mendengar suara.

"Eh?" responku.

"Ojou-san, maksudku Nona Muda!" Sahut suara itu lagi.

"Aku?"

"Ya, Kau! Nona Muda~"

"Ada Apa?"

"Siapa kau?"

"Namaku..."

"Oh, jadi kau adalah 'namaku'?"

Siapa orang ini! Mau membalik buku cerita Alice in Wonderland sampai sobek pun, seingatku tidak ada tokoh seperti ini. Cowok berambut merah panjang yang dikuncir dan bawahnya agak curly (oke, semua tau kalo ini Ted).

"Bukan begitu maksudku... Aaargh! Cepat jelaskan siapa dirimu!"

"Siapa Aku? Coba aku tanya dirimu!" Jawabnya sambil menyanyi. Aneh, menurutku itu bukan jawaban.

"Kenapa?"

"Siapa Aku? Aku tidak tau!" huuuuuh, Baka Dana! Kimi wa jitsuni Baka Dana!

"Siapa Kau! Beritahu Aku!"

"Siapa Aku? Oh, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya!"

'bodoh...' pikirku

"Yang aku tahu pasti adalah ketika aku bernyayi, Itu membuatku merasa paling berbahagia!"

"Kamu cinta musik, jadi ketika kamu bernyayi... Sedikit demi sedikit, aku mulai menyadari!" Aku mulai mengerti maksudnya. Aku pun ikut bernyanyi

"Aku menyadari bahwa di sini, aku pasti memiliki alasan untuk hidup! Begitulah aku!"

"Ya, dan akupun juga begitu!"

"Menjadi Penyanyi Terbaik Diantara Mereka!" Aku bernyanyi Bersama dengannya. Dia menggandeng tanganku, aku tersenyum. Setelah itu, aku melambai kepadanya dan pergi melanjutkan perjalanan.

Aku kembali masuk kedalam hutan. Didalam hutan, aku mendengar suara musik yang aneh. aku mendekati suara itu, dan aku menemukan sebuah meja untuk pesta minum teh.

Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang mendorongku untuk duduk...

"Duduklah! Sekarang kita bisa mulai!" Kata orang yang mendorongku untuk duduk itu. sambiil bernyanyi, tentu saja.

"Apakah kamu ingin minum teh? Apakah kamu ingin minum teh? Minumlah dengan sukacita, dan dunia juga akan menari!" Lanjutnya

Dia menyodorkanku secangkir teh. aku meminumnya, dan... rasanya pahit luar biasa!

"Siapa Kau?" Tanyaku

"Aku? Aku Namine Ritsu, si 'juragan' Teh!" Kalau diperhatikan, dia memakai topi mirip Mad hatter. Ga salah lagi, ini pasti perodi Mad Hatter.

"Setelah kamu terlalu terbiasa dengan rasa yang biasa, Semua akan terasa membosankan!" lanjutnya sambil nyanyi lagi

"Yah, kuakui, menjadi 'biasa' sangat membosankan!" jawabku

"Dan siapa saja yang mengatahui itu akan menjadi gila!"

'WTF!' pikirku. Ga harus gila juga kali.

"Apakah kamu ingin minum teh? Apakah kamu ingin minum teh? Ayo, jadilah gila seperti kami!"

Maaf, tapi... What about NO?

"Apakah kamu ingin minum teh? Ayo, ini tehmu!"

"Optimis sekali..." gumamku

"A~~~~~~Benar-benar waktu Minum teh yang gila!" dia mengejarku sambil membawa secangir teh. Maaf, tapi aku tidak Mauuuuuu!

Aku terus berlari masuk ke dalam hutan. Sepertinya orang aneh bernama Ritsu itu tidak mengejarku lagi. Tapi, sekarang aku bertemu jalan yang bercabang.

"Jalan mana yang akan kupilih? Yang ini? yang ini? atau yang ini?" gumamku.

"Apakah kau sedang bingung, Nona? Tapi aku sama saja! Ke sana kemari adalah jalanku!" Nah loh, muncul lagi yang aneh-aneh. Ada orang berkuping kucing yang bisa menghilang berbicara padaku. Pasti ini parodi dari Cheshire Cat.

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku? Aku adalah Defoko..." dia menghilang

Aku cengo di tempat.

"Ah, kebahagiaan, dan kesedihan, juga cinta" lanjutnya, dan dia muncul

"Aku ingin menyatukan mereka menjadi sebuah lagu, tapi mereka saling terikat satu sama lain..." gumamku

"Ketika kamu memikirkan hal-hal yang ingin kamu nyanyikan..." dia menghilang lagi

'Kamu akan ragu-ragu untuk memulainya..." suaranya terdengar, dan dia memunculkan dirinya lagi.

'bener juga' pikirku

"Dan pada akhirnya, aku akan menemukan... Bahwa yang tidak terlihat tidak dapat ditemukan..." orang ini menghilang (lagi)

"Jika seseorang dapat mengatakan sesuatu seperti ini adalah sebuah seni, tak akan ada yang tahu" lanjutnya

"Sekarang, aku tak peduli jika kepalaku penuh atau kosong dengan hal yang tak masuk akal. Menjadi Tidak terlihat tidak sepenuhnya buruk."

Dia memberiku 4 pilihan jalan. Di jalan pertama, aku melihat ada Luna Amane yang kutemui tadi. Sedangkan di jalan yang kedua, aku melihat perempuan berambut pink dan berbaju hijau. Di jalan yang lain, ada laki-laki berambut oranye dan berbaju oranye juga. Di jalan terakhir, aku melihat seseorang berambut hitam dan bajunya hijau (semua tau kalo ini Momo, Sora dan Mako kan?)

"Aku telah memilih, Aku telah memilih sendiri. Jalan yang akan kupilih..." aku menarik nafas "adalah jalan yang ini" aku menarik Luna dan berjalan dengannya. Dia mengantarku ke Istana sang ratu. Jalan kesana agak panjang dan berliku-liku. Begitu sampai, Aku membuka pintu Istana dan melihat ada sosok biru-hitam...

Begitu aku masuk, terdengar irama lagu lagi. Lagu Kerajaan, pastinya didominasi suara terompet dkk. kan?

"Akulah Ratu atas segalanya!" sosok biru-hitam itu mulai bernyanyi. Kalau disini terlihat jelas, sosok ratu tersebut. Mata warna Biru dan Merah. Rambut kuncir 2, warna hitam dengan highlight biru di poni. Baju warna Hitam campur biru, ini sih harusnya Black Queen, bukan Red Queen.

"Kurasa tidak ada yang keberatan, kan?" oke, kalau kau bertanya padaku, aku keberatan. Karena ini harusnya Red Queen (daritadi ngungkit masalah ini mulu dah -_-)

"Ketika aku bernyanyi, semua orang harus berhenti dan mendengarkan! Auraku membuat semuanya menurut!"

'sombong amat sih' pikirku

"jadi, kau adalah sang Ratu?" Ulangku

"Bukan, dia tukang cuci. Ya iyalah dia sang Ratu!" Sahut Luna di sebelahku.

"Ya, dan sebaiknya kau mengingatnya!" Balas si Ratu sombong itu

"Benar-benar suara yang bagus!" Pujiku. cuma mau bikin dia seneng aja sih.

"Tentu saja, sudah jelas kan!" Gile, angkuh amat.

"Sekarang, biarkan orkestranya mulai! Mainkan musikku!"

"Piano!" Si pemain alat musik lain diem, kecuali si pemain piano.

"Wood Bass!" Sama aja, tapi kali ini cuma pemain Wood Bass yang main.

"Drum!" ga perlu dijelasin.

"Brass Section!" sama aja.

"Semuanya, dengarkan Aku! semuanya, bermain untukku! Semuanya milikku! Karena Akulah sang Ratu!"

"Tunggu sebentar! Ini adalah Musik, dan Musik itu Milik semua orang yang bisa dimainkan!" AKu menghentikan kesombongan si ratu itu.

"meskipun kau aneh..." Ritsu muncul di sebelahku. Berbicara berirama alias nyanyi.

"Ataupun kau Gila" Muncul lagi Defoko di samping Ritsu, ikut nyanyi.

"Atau kamu sedang Buru-buru" Luna menyahut (nyanyi juga)

"Itu bisa memberimu kebahagiaan!" Ted muncul di sebelah Defoko, nyanyi juga.

"Semua Orang memiliki Suara yang berbeda-beda" Semua minus Sang ratu bernyanyi

"Tapi kalau bersama, Semua akan membentuk harmoni!" Luna menggandeng Ruko, mengajaknya ikut bernyanyi. Pipi Ruko agak memerah, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum tulus. Lalu kami seua bergandengan tangan.

"Dan alasannya mudah... yaitu KAMI CINTA MUSIK!" Seru kami bersama-sama.

"Sebuah cerita yang kita ceritakan, sebuah cerita dongeng, cerita yang fantastis dan luar biasa! Ada dimana-mana, Filosofi ajaib! Tersembunyi dalam hati semua orang, MUSICLAND!" Kami Bernyanyi dengan senyum Bahagia, dan membungkuk di akhir lagu. Selesai kami bernyanyi, Lampu sorot padam den seluruh lampu menyala. Orang-orang bertepuk tangan, semua yang tadi bermain muncul. Drama ini akhirnya selesai!

Kami ke belakang panggung, dan Miku-sensei serta Sensei yang lain menyalami kita.

"Drama yang bagus anak-anak! Kalian akan menjadi bintang yang hebat!" Meiko-sensei memberi selamat.

"Defoko! adeganmu sungguh hebat!" Luka-sensei memuji Defoko.

"Ah, itu kan cuma gara-gara Lampu sorot yang kedip-kedip dan Defoko yang Lari ngibrit kesana-kemari!" Ledek Ruko.

"Teto!" panggil Miku-sensei.

"Iya, sensei?" jawabku.

Miku sensei memelukku, "Kamu hebat!"

Aku tersenyum, "Makasih Sensei!", Aku balas memeluknya.

Owari~

* * *

Gimana, Melenceng dari lagu asli kan? Diatas juga ada beberapa adegan yang kutambahin sendiri. Dan chara disini kayaknya OOC semua deh ==' yasudahlah, Masih Fic pertama, masih newbie. Bolehkah Minta Reviewnya?


End file.
